Pumpkinhead vs Sam
Pumpkinhead vs. Sam is a what-if death battle between Pumpkinhead from the Pumpkinhead film series and Sam from Trick 'r treat. ''Description: Wiz: As is the most common thing you see on Halloween, two people take jack-o-lanterns and pumpkins to a whole new level. '''Boomstick: Pumpkinhead, the monster of vengeance.' Wiz: And Sam, the demon of tradition. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to find out who will win a death battle! ''Pumpkinhead: '''Boomstick: Ever looked at a pumpkin and say 'There' s nothing scary about this.'? Well strap in boys and girls, this is one fucked up story!' Wiz: After a group of teenagers accidentally killed his only son, Ed Harley decided to visit a witch high in the mountains to seek vengeance on his deceased child. Boomstick: The witch agreed, but it came with a price. So Harley gave his son's corpse to her and she binded it with a pumpkin. Thus starting the rampage of the monster known as Pumpkinhead. *Various screams are heard as Pumpkinhead kills the teenagers one by one.* Wiz: With mass murder and revenge to guide him, Pumpkinhead is an unstoppable one man wrecking crew that has been around for at least a century. Boomstick: Pumpkinhead's main weapons are his own two hands which are powerful enough to rip a door off its hinges. Wiz: Pumpkinhead is also strong enough to stop a truck and prevent anyone from escaping. Pumpkinhead's thirst for vengeance is probably a contribution to his strength and feats. Boomstick: He can survive shotgun blasts, bust down a barnyard door and can easily hide out of sight despite having a ton of people in the same room as him. But there was still a price to pay for all of this. Wiz: The witch warned Ed Harley that both he and his creation would become one and Pumpkinhead would slowly become Ed while Ed would slowly become Pumpkinhead. Boomstick: That's basically what you ask for if you get an eight foot tall hit man though. That sucks... *Pumpkinhead roars as he kills Steve before killing Maggie* ''Sam: Wiz: As the tradition goes, you must wear a costume, hand out treats and never blow out a Jack-o-lantern before midnight. '''Boomstick: Break one of these rules, and you'll get a nice friendly visit from Sam.' *Sam slaughters Emma and uses her decapitated head as a decoration* Wiz: Named after the holiday itself, Samhain takes it upon himself to make sure that everyone follows tradition. Boomstick: His main power include teleportation, crawling like a spider and raising dead people from the grave. Wiz: That kind of magic is known as necromancy, the art of using magic to bring someone back to life. Boomstick: Then there's his favorite weapon; a lollipop that he can turn into a blade. Wiz: But even without his arsenal, Sam is still one tough son of a bitch to bring down. He can tackle a full grown man, can heal after three shotgun blasts and reattached his severed arm afterwards. Boomstick: He sounds indestructible. Wiz: Well, not exactly. Sam does have a major weakness. In order to kill someone, he must break tradition otherwise Sam will leave them alone. Boomstick: So all I have to do is place Jack-o-lanterns on my porch and give out candy!? That's easy enough. *Mr. Kreeg rips Sam's mask off to reveal a head that looks like a cross between a skull and a pumpkin.* ''Battle Ed Harley is shown walking alongside the road when he discovers his son ripped apart limb from limb and used as a decoration. Wanting to avenge his deceased child, he visits the witch and she creates Pumpkinhead, who lets out a massive roar. Meanwhile Sam, the one responsible for the murder and dismemberment, stops at a barn to admire his latest jack-o-lantern while humming. Pumpkinhead appears and steps on the Halloween decoration, essentially crushing it. Sam, furious that his creation was destroyed, brings out his lollipop and turns it into a blade while Pumpkinhead growls loudly at his pintsize opponent. 'Fight!' Sam performs a spinning mid-air slash, but Pumpkinhead grabs his wrist and tosses him into a bale of hay. Sam teleports onto a beam and jumps on Pumpkinhead's shoulders. The demon of Halloween tradition then stabs the monster of vengeance repeatedly until finally Pumpkinhead grabs Sam and tosses him headfirst into a wall. The small demon picks himself up and throws his lollipop at Pumpkinhead's arm, causing him to screech in pain. The monster removes the lollipop and tosses it on the ground and notices that Sam is missing. Sam's hand appears from under a hay loft and stabs Pumpkinhead in the ankle, making him roar in agony. Sam then tries using his fear manipulation powers to defeat Pumpkinhead, but the monster of vengeance grabs a hold of Sam's head and bashes him on the wall, ground and ceiling. Sam teleports away from the grip of the monster and uses his candy knife as a dart and lands it into Pumpkinhead's shoulder. The monstrous being of vengeance roars in pain then turns around to growl at Sam. The demon of Halloween tradition facepalms himself, realizing that he was biting off more than he could chew. Pumpkinhead then grabs a pitchfork and tosses it at Sam, who narrowly dodges it until Pumpkinhead tosses a wheel barrow at Sam, hitting its mark and knocking him unconscious. Ed, witnessing the carnage, becomes curious and takes Sam's mask and sees his face as he layed on the ground motionless. Sam however wakes up and terrifyingly screeches at the monster. Both Pumpkinhead and Sam rush each other and Pumpkinhead grabs a hold of Sam and squeezes his abdomen. Sam then shoves his lollipop up into Pumpkinhead's head as Pumpkinhead finally bisects Sam. Pumpkinhead briefly staggers and hears a loud creaking sound from above him. Both he and Ed see a pick axe which falls on Ed's head, killing him which in turn kills Pumpkinhead. Sam sees the lower half of his body and, to his chagrin, attempts to crawl to the still kicking body half. The small demon attempts to reattach his body, but the beam falls on his head, killing him almost instantly. A lantern then falls over and begins to burn the barn to smoldering ashes with Sam and Pumpkinhead still inside. The witch then appears, chuckles softly to herself and picks up what remains of Sam. She then looks back and takes Sam's jack-o-lantern with her, planning to do something with it. 'Double KO!' '''Boomstick: Now how in the hell did that happen?' Wiz: While Pumpkinhead and Sam both seem indestructible in their own rights, Pumpkinhead still relied on Ed Harley as a host whilst Sam still relies on the old rule; No head, no life. Boomstick: Well, you could say that either way, this fight was gory! Wiz: This match is a draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Zillatamer1995 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card